Perfect Match
by PadawanElf
Summary: When best friends get too close, relationships break and people fall apart. CedricXOliver CedricXRoger 4th Chapter is up!
1. Perfect Match

**Perfect Match**

Cedric hated playing Ravenclaw at Quidditch. Of all the house teams, it was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw that were the most evenly matched. Neither side were particularly aggressive like Slytherin or constantly brilliant like Gryffindor. The yellow and blue houses seemed content to play well and enjoy their game.

Cedric always supported Ravenclaw in their matches much to the chagrin of his boyfriend, Gryffindor captain Oliver Wood. And he knew his Ravenclaw opposite Roger Davies always rooted for Hufflepuff in their games. The reasons being that the two were best of friends and had been for as long as they could remember. Since the first day of Hogwarts and beyond. The Diggorys and Davies often met up during the holidays, sharing Christmases and New Years' alternately. They even spent a week of the long Summer vacation in France together.

Today's match however had been different. The teams had tied. Ravenclaw had scored the most goals, but Cedric had caught the snitch, bringing the match to a close at 180 points each. Not bad really. Both he and Roger had been delighted.

The two sat together now at the foot of the Hufflepuff supporters' stand, making their way down a bottle of firewhiskey. A gift from Roger's father as an apology for Roger having to stay at Hogwarts that Christmas. (Cedric of course had stayed too, to keep his best friend company.)

Cedric shivered slightly, pulling his coat tighter around himself. The sky had darkened to a deep purple-black, and the first stars were lighting the February night.

'Cold 'Ric?' Roger looked across at his friend concern creasing his brow slightly. Cedric had always felt the cold more than he had. As he'd found out, almost disastrously on a Ski holiday one New Year. He'd never seen anyone's lips turn blue before, the way Ced's had.

'A little.' Cedric smiled, taking another gulp of whiskey. 'That's better,' he said agreeably. His eyes were starting to haze, but he was too comfortable to care. 'You worry too much Roger darling.'

'Maybe.' Roger laughed. 'But I can't help it. Not when it comes to you anyway Cedric dearest.' He grinned, casting a spell to create a small orb of blue flame that radiated heat.

'Clever… you'll have to teach me that one. I can only conjure that in a jar.'

'Course I'll teach you.' Roger shuffled closer, leaning his shoulder against Cedric's and taking a drink. 'So where's Oliver? I thought he was joining us tonight.'

'Oh.' Cedric stared at the sky again. 'He… uh… he decided he needed to work on his game plan for their next match. Apparently our drawing means that you are no longer the buffer protecting Gryffindor from Slytherin, or something. But he sends his apologies.' Cedric took another drink or two.

Roger tutted slightly. 'That boy is just-'

'He's very passionate about Quidditch.' Cedric cut across him. 'It's not his fault.'

Roger lapsed into silence, drinking quietly for a while. It wasn't long before the whiskey had gone. Neither boy could be bothered to make a move towards the castle. They were content to be with each other, sharing company and reliving past scrapes. The moon climbed into the sky, casting its ethereal spell over all that lay below.

'You're shivering again Diggsy. Maybe we should go inside?'

'No. I'm okay. I want to watch the stars a little longer.' He turned silver-grey eyes on Roger. 'Please?'

His best friend sighed. He never had been able to go against that look. He moved closer, wrapping his arm around Cedric, pulling him into his body, sharing his heat.

Cedric sighed, snuggling closer, leaning his head on Roger's shoulder. 'It's nice.'

'What?' Roger looked down at his friend, smiling slightly at the comment.

Cedric smiled back. 'Here with you, its nice. Always is.' He slipped his arm round Roger's waist, pressing closer.

'Mmm certainly is…' Roger pressed a playful kiss to the top of Cedric's head. 'You're daft. You know that?'

'Absolutely.' Cedric held his eyes and Roger felt lost. They were so very close and everything about Cedric was so familiar and real and safe.

'That's why you love me Mr. Davies.'

'I know and I do. I really do.'

Cedric's mouth quirked into a small smile and a glow came to his cheeks. 'You do huh?' He inched closer.

'I do.' Roger leant forwards.

'Really?' Cedric's breath danced across his lips.

'Uh huh.' Roger's eyes closed as their mouths met. The kiss was gentle, their lips barely touching at all.

Cedric pulled away and Roger heard a sigh escape his lips. He opened his eyes and was caught in that gaze once more. He felt Cedric's hand slipping under his coat, stroking down his body, and he wished that his jumper and t-shirt weren't in the way. So he could feel that touch on his skin.

'I always wondered…'

'What?' Cedric was close again, his face, beautiful in the moonlight, filled Roger's vision and they were kissing again.

Cedric felt Roger's fingers run through his hair, pulling him closer; their mouths crushed together, his opening instinctively as Roger's tongue slid against his lower lip. He tasted whiskey and cinnamon and heat as their tongues pressed against each other's. Roger's arm tightened around him, pulling him down on top of the Ravenclaw as they sank to the ground.

They broke apart, breathless. Cedric looked down at Roger, taking him in as if for the first time. His blue-black hair hung to the nape of his neck and usually framed his face, but as he lay beneath Cedric it had fallen back, so a single lock lay across his forehead, while the rest fell against the grass. His indigo eyes were wide, reflecting the starlight. And as he stared back at Cedric a new glow seemed to light them, making them even more spectacular.

Roger looked away from Cedric's gaze, finding the unblinking mercury eyes a little too intense.

'I wondered too…'

He felt Cedric's fingers slip beneath his jumper.

'You did?' he smiled slightly as the fingers made their way under his t-shirt and hesitated.

'Yeah…' Cedric kissed him gently, ghosting his fingertips across smooth skin.

Roger moaned softly, feeling his skin tingle at the touch.

Cedric's fingers slid across his friend's stomach, pressing against toned muscles. He smiled; the Ravenclaw had always kept himself in good shape, managing to do so without altering his beautifully slim frame.

Roger felt Cedric's smile against his lips and tensed his stomach. Cedric purred in approval and Roger kissed him hard. His hands found a way past Cedric's open coat, and flicked open the buttons of his dark green shirt. He slid his hands up Cedric's sides and round his back, eliciting another appreciative noise from the Hufflepuff.

'Ced…'

'Sssh…' Lips pressed against his and he didn't protest, surrendering to the slightly older boy. He felt Cedric's hand side lower, fingers opening his fly.

'Ced…'

'Sssh…' Cedric moved his mouth to Roger's neck; sucking the skin gently as he slipped his hand into the younger's boxers. Enjoying the first feather-light touch and the gasp of his friend. 'Like that?'

'Oh…' Roger's eyes widened as Cedric's hand moved slowly down his cock. 'Yeah… I…'

Cedric smiled, kissing Roger quickly. 'I thought you might.'

Roger's eyes closed as Cedric moved his hand gradually faster, knowing exactly how to touch and where. Cedric's mouth found the sensitive skin of his neck with ease and once the groan escaped his lips he knew the Hufflepuff would remember the place. Sure enough, teeth grazed over the spot and Roger moaned. His hands tightened around Cedric, nails digging into the smooth skin of his back.

Cedric's hand squeezed in reaction to the nails, biting down on Roger's neck, and dragging his own nails against the length of Roger's cock. The Ravenclaw arched into his touch, hips flicking in time. He could feel heat pooling in his stomach and groaned, wanting so much more from Cedric. His heart beat faster as Cedric's mouth moved to the centre of his chest, teeth grazing against skin as he trailed lower.

Cedric's thumb glided across the head and Roger shivered, his eyes opening as Cedric's touch withdrew. He looked down, feeling Cedric shifting above him. The older boy folded his tongue round his thumb, liking the pre-cum slowly, eyes fixed on Roger's. He smiled slightly before ducking his head.

'Uhhnngh…' Roger arched off the floor as Ced took him whole, sucking hard. He let go of Cedric, trying to brace himself against the ground instead. He succeeded only in pulling up clumps of grass.

His chest heaved as he panted, trying to catch his breath. Cedric moaned and the vibrations almost sent Roger over the edge, but he held on, slipping his hands under Cedric's collar to grasp his shoulders. He moved his hips against Cedric, groaning as his friend matched him, tongue swirling hard.

'Ced… Oh…' Roger clawed at Cedric's shoulders nails dragging hard against his skin, leaving scratches in their wake. He came hard, eyes closing tightly. A noise startled him and he opened them, staring past Cedric.

'Oh shit…' he shifted beneath Cedric, pushing him away.

'Is that any way to say thank you?' Cedric laughed, wiping his mouth against his wrist and sitting back on his heels. Then he caught sight of the look in Roger's eyes. 'What? Did I do it wrong?'

'Oliver…' Roger's brain couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. He hastily got himself together, doing up his jeans. 'Oliver… I… I'm…'

Cedric frowned, not understanding until he followed Roger's gaze. His mouth dropped open. Oliver Wood stood, staring down at them; his eyes glittered oddly in the starlight.

'I thought I'd come down after all.' He looked from Cedric to Roger, eyes prickling. 'But I see you didn't want company.' He turned stiffly and strode away across the Quidditch pitch. Pain blossomed in his chest as if he'd been cursed. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. He didn't want to believe. He heard his name, but didn't stop.

'Oliver! Oli… wait… please!'

A hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He wanted to knock the hand away, to carry on walking, but he couldn't. Cedric had moved to bar his way.

'Oliver I… I can explain…'

'You don't have to.' Oliver refused to look at his lover, choosing instead to stare at the distant castle.

'I don't… I don't know why I…' Cedric touched his face. 'Can't you look at me?'

Oliver turned his eyes on the boy who stood before him. He swallowed, feeling the tears fall and hating himself for it.

'Oh…' Cedric's breath caught in his throat. The raw pain in Oliver's eyes too much for him to take. 'Oliver…'

'You've been drinking.' Oliver stepped back, out of reach. 'I guess I should have known. You and Roger are so close. I just didn't see how close, until now.'

'No! Merlin, no. We're not. It was a mistake. The first one, I swear.' Cedric reached out for him, but Oliver flinched away.

'I trusted you. I let you in.' Oliver's voice shook as his emotion took hold. Tears fell freely and he didn't try to stop them.

'Oliver I swear it was only this once.'

Oliver whimpered, crying harder. 'Once! You don't realise do you? Even if it is the only time, it doesn't make it okay. You said you loved me. You told me I was the only one. But I can't be can I? Not if you did that with Roger… you obviously want him too.'

'No. No I don't. I don't love him in that way. I do love you. I guess… I always wondered about Roger… I've known him forever… but I should never have done anything. I never would have but… I…'

'You'd been drinking, so you thought you would. That I'd never know so it wouldn't hurt?'

'Yes! No… I mean…'

'I loved you. I told myself I was so lucky to have you. _You_ of all the kids in school. _You're_ the one everyone wants. Why would you look twice at me, when you could have anyone? I loved you…'

'Loved…' Cedric bit his lip. 'Don't you…?'

Oliver drew a shaky breath. 'No.' He lied, breaking down. 'I don't. Now just leave me alone, go back to Roger, be the perfect match for him. Because you're not mine. I don't ever want to see you again.'

Cedric closed his eyes, stepping aside to let Oliver pass. His world crashing down around him as he heard Oliver's footfalls sprint away. What had he done?


	2. Jigsaw

Jigsaw 

Roger hurried down the hallway that lead to Ravenclaw's Common Room. He'd watched Cedric follow Oliver and thought it best that he just left them to it.

'Roger! Hey wait a second.' Cedric ran up to him, out of breath. 'I'm sorry. Okay, just don't think you're to blame. Because you're not. _I _should have shown some restraint. Okay, it's **not** your fault.'

Roger nodded in silence, wondering, not for the first time, when Cedric had gotten so grown up. He seemed so different from the wild card, devil may care kid he used to be. If he ever slipped into that role now, he always came out of it and faced whatever consequences there were. Like tonight.

'I'm sorry too.' Roger finally replied. 'I shouldn't have let you.' He placed a hand on Cedric's shoulder, 'we're okay. It's you and Oliver that need to sort things through.'

He saw a shadow cross Cedric's face, saw his lip tremble slightly.

'Go on.' He said, not unkindly. 'Away to your bed. You need a nights sleep before you face everything. See you later.'

The next couple of days seemed to drag by and all that happened was the slow deterioration of his best friend. He seemed lost, and nothing Roger could say or do helped. There was only one person who could help and he was refusing to even look in Cedric's direction.

'Oliver.' Roger jogged across the courtyard to catch the Gryffindor. 'Wood. I was talking to you.' He caught hold of Oliver's arm, turning him to face him. He shot a look at Fred and George, who had been talking to their captain.

'Right well…' George started.

'…We'll be seeing you Oliver.' Fred finished and the two disappeared.

'What do you want?' Oliver demanded as soon as they had gone. 'Shouldn't you be with **him**?'

Roger bit back a sharp reply, quashing his temper that was beginning to boil. 'No. I should be right here. I need to apologise. It wasn't Ced's fault. If you should blame anyone it should be me.'

Oliver laughed harshly, 'that's exactly what he said about you.'

'He was wrong. I could have told him to stop, couldn't I? But I didn't, did I?'

Oliver's face seemed to soften for a moment. 'No. But I know what he's like.' He faltered. 'There isn't much that can stop him in that mood.' Oliver's gaze was distant, even though he was looking straight at Roger.

'He loves you. He's sorry. Can't you at least talk to him?'

Oliver shook his head, not replying.

'Don't you still love him?'

'I-' Oliver took a deep breath, looking at the floor. 'No. I can't. I don't trust him. You want him, you can have him.'

'For fuck's sake Wood! He's my friend. My **best** friend. Nothing else! He made a mistake. He knows that. He's sorry and he wants to make things right. But how can he, when you won't even look his way?' Roger shook his head. 'I can't believe you're letting yourself lose him.'

'You know _nothing_ about me.' Oliver said stiffly, pushing past Roger and walking away.

To say Roger was feeling apprehensive would be an understatement. He stood in the centre of the pitch, gaze fixed firmly at the floor, until…

'Captains, shake!'

He looked up into the face of Oliver Wood. Again the gaze was distant, the handshake had none of the normal vigour either. In fact Oliver barely touched him before pulling his hand back. Roger sighed a Quidditch match wasn't the best time for Wood to start believing Roger was the reason behind his and Cedric's break up. Especially when Gryffindor were playing Ravenclaw.

'Mount your brooms.'

Roger leapt on his, soaring up to circle above Madam Hooch. He was more than a little relieved as he saw Wood fly away to his position by the goalposts. But seeing as he was Keeper and Roger a Chaser, they'd probably clash before the match was over. Suddenly the Quaffle was in the air and Ravenclaw had it. They passed well, dodging Fred and George's bludgers, and then it was Roger flying towards Wood.

He looked back to see if another of his chasers could take a pass. But they couldn't, not without a Gryffindor intercepting. Wood's eyes were narrowed as Roger sped closer. He swallowed and dodged left, before sliding right and sailing the ball cleanly through the right hand hoop. Ravenclaw were on the board.

It was an end-to-end match, points racking up on both sides. Cho and the Gryffindor Seeker, Chambers, had a brief chase for the Snitch before it vanished again. Roger was feeling hopeful that the game would end, eventually, with no bad blood between himself and Oliver. In fact he was starting to feel a little foolish, having even thought the Scot would do something like that. After all he was Wood, not _Flint_.

Then Gryffindor called a time out. It was starting to rain and Wood was altering tactics. Roger couldn't help but notice that he was talking to the Weasleys. The uneasy feeling came back. He called over his own Beaters, making sure they would protect the Chasers and check any move made by Fred or George.

The match resumed, almost immediately the Snitch reappeared and Chambers, followed by Cho, streaked off after it. Ravenclaw had the Quaffle and were making progress towards Gryffindor's goal, when…

'ROGER! DUCK!' He didn't quite understand. The Quaffle was headed his way and he needed to catch it. He clutched the red ball to his chest and then **it** hit. Slamming into him, right between his shoulder blades. All the breath was knocked from him as he itched forward, losing his grip on the Quaffle and his broom. His head span from the pain and he couldn't catch his breath. He didn't have time to before he hit the ground.

Winded for the second time in as many minutes, he hit the ground hard. Everything was grey and he couldn't move without feeling a thousand different pains stab through his body. He contented himself to lie still, watching the match carry on above him. Soon it was all over. Chambers catching the Snitch.

'Roger! Are you okay? I tried to get down sooner, but I was such a long way… they wouldn't let me cross the pitch. Oh Merlin! You look terrible.'

He felt a hand in his hair and refocused his eyes, smiling as he saw his best friend.

'Just a bit sore Ced, that's all.'

'Oh! But you fell so far and that Bludger!' Cedric's expression hardened. 'That was totally unnecessary.'

'Roger, are you okay?' Roger looked across at a pair of knees that he assumed belonged to Oliver Wood, judging by Cedric's reaction.

'As if you care! You bloody well meant for this to happen! I saw you specifically talking to Fred and George in your time out. You wanted to hurt Roger. Well thanks a lot. I _know _I was stupid. You don't have to take it out on him! Or perhaps you want to punish me by trying to kill my best friend?'

'I'm sorry okay. I came to see if he was alright didn't I? I just said to Fred and George to stop any of the Chasers if they looked like scoring. You know, what you're supposed to do in Quidditch!'

'Both of you SHUT UP!' Roger shouted, trying to sit up. The movement made him scream in agony and he collapsed back onto the grass. 'It doesn't matter. I've had worse things happen. But you two screaming at each other isn't going to help… though at least you're communicating. You have issues. Deal with them, or the next three years are going to be hell. On all of us…'

He didn't have time to see their reactions, as Madam Pomfrey accompanied by McGonagal, Dumbledore and Snape arrived, quickly dispersing the crowd around him. He was relieved to find himself on a stretcher being taken to the hospital wing. Maybe there he'd get some peace.


	3. Pangs

**Pangs**

Cedric wandered the corridors alone. Roger had been in the hospital wing for 3 days already. Apparently his injuries had been worse than they'd originally thought. His back was swollen and didn't look like going down any time soon, despite the many anti-inflammatory potions. Madam Pomfrey herself had admitted she didn't know what was wrong. There had even been mention of St.Mungos.

Of course Cedric wasn't supposed to know all of this. But he'd overheard a hushed conversation on the second day, during his lunchtime visit. He'd spent every spare moment with his friend, often sitting at his bedside long after Roger had fallen asleep. As such, he barely had time for eating, and when he did remember, lunch, dinner and even breakfast was over. Which was why he found himself in the kitchens that particular evening.

A specialist had arrived from St. Mungos and he'd been ushered out of the Hospital wing. He'd made his way to the Great Hall, only to find that dinner had finished, so he'd decided to beg some of whatever was left from the House-elves before it was disposed of. He was halfway through his sticky-toffee pudding when the door opened. He looked up, alarmed at first, wondering if he was about to be found by a teacher. He swallowed his mouthful when he saw who it was.

'What do you want? If you've come to have another go at me you might as well clear off. I've had enough.' He jabbed angrily at his pudding.

The House-elves seemed to know Wood and eagerly brought him a Butterbeer.

'Thanks.' Oliver smiled at the elves, who beamed back, bowing slightly.

Cedric looked the other way, staring into the fire. He felt Oliver sit next to him at the wooden bench.

'You're at the Hufflepuff table.'

He could hear the amusement in Oliver's voice and turned to look at him. Oliver smiled and Cedric's heart jumped. He loved that smile.

'I… didn't realise.' He broke eye contact.

'Look.' Oliver's tone was business-like, emotionless. 'I came to see how Roger is. They wouldn't let me in to see him. Said there was some sort of specialist…' he broke off.

Cedric choked back his emotion. 'He's not doing so well. His back is swollen and it won't go down. They think he might have to go to St. Mungos. They don't have the facilities here.' He heard his voice shaking. 'Oliver I don't know what's going to happen to him. I'm so worried. What if he's really badly hurt? What if his back is broken or something? They have to keep him dosed up, and if it wears off he just… he's in so much pain.' He felt tears slip down his cheeks and he tried to brush them away, only his hands shook too badly.

'Ced I…'

He felt arms go around him, pulling him tight against a warm, comforting, familiar body. Fingers ran through his hair, soothing him gently.

'Sssh. It's okay. He'll be okay. He has the best people looking out for him. Please try not to worry.'

Oliver sounded so sure; Cedric couldn't help but believe him. He inched closer, holding Oliver back. Not wanting to lose the embrace.

'I just don't know what's going to happen. I can't handle this. I have to be strong for him, but I feel like a fraud, because inside I'm terrified.'

Oliver's arms tightened, holding him against his own body protectively. His heart beat faster, having Cedric so near again felt so right. 'It'll be okay. You're not expected to be strong all the time. It wouldn't be natural if you weren't worried.' He leant his head against Cedric's, breathing in the familiar smell that was him.

'Oliver…'

'Yes?'

'I…' Cedric moved to look him in the eye. 'Thank-you.'

'You're welcome.' Oliver smiled softly, pushing Cedric's hair back from his face. 'You look tired. Maybe you should go and get some sleep.'

'Maybe.' Cedric leant closer, body doing something his mind couldn't control. His lips brushed against Oliver's and for a moment Oliver was kissing him back. Then he felt the Gryffindor push him away, a little roughly. He held back a sob as Oliver stood, glaring down at him.

'I came here because of Roger.' He said quietly, his voice emotionless again. 'I held you because you needed a friend I did none of this because I want you back. Its over. How can I make you understand?'

'I love you!' Cedric's voice was shaking and it was louder than necessary. But he didn't care. 'You know I love you. And you love me; otherwise you wouldn't have held me that way. You wouldn't have kissed me back.'

Oliver's mind raced. Everything Cedric had said was true. He did love him, and the sight of Cedric so lost and vulnerable… he'd just wanted, needed to hold him. To make everything all right. Oliver shook his head moving to the door.

'Maybe you're right. Fool that I am, I do still love you. But I don't trust you. I don't think I ever will again. So you see, I can't ever be with you.' he opened the door. 'Goodbye Ced.' Stepping into the corridor, he was gone.

'Wait! Oliver!' Cedric's shout died as the door swung shut. He knew in that moment, that there was no hope. He leant his head on his arms, sobbing quietly onto the tabletop. He didn't know when exactly he had fallen asleep, only aware of doing so when tiny, but gentle hands shook him awake.

'What?' he blinked, eyes focussing on the worried gaze of the House elf.

'Sir must go to his own bed.' The Elf squeaked, holding a candle high to illuminate the clock. The hands pointed to twelve and three. Cedric groaned.

'Oh no… I should have seen Roger.'

'You is talking about your injured friend, Sir?' The Elf tilted his head to the side, studying him.

'Yes. He's in the Hospital wing. How did you...'

The Elf's eyes seemed to become huge in the dim light. 'I is sorry Sir, but you is too late. He is gone Sir. I is seeing him be taken.'

'What? When?' Cedric jumped to his feet, running his hands through his hair roughly, in a vain attempt to wake himself up.

'Late last night Sir, I is cleaning the Hospital fireplace when they is going.' The Elf carefully took his hand. 'I is taking you back to your room now Sir.'

'You don't have to…' Cedric smiled weakly at the creature.

'But I is wanting to Sir. Hold on to Loki, Sir. We is going now.'

Cedric tightened his hand around the Elf's, he felt a hard tug, followed by blackness and a popping sound, and then he was suddenly in his dorm room. Loki had already turned down the bed and his t-shirt and shorts, which doubled, as pyjamas lay ready.

He smiled gratefully at the Elf. 'Thank-you Loki, but you really didn't have to.'

The Elf ducked his head, smiling. 'But I did Sir. I is being told to, by your friend, Sir.'

'Roger told you to?'

Loki nodded. 'He is asking this as he is leaving.'

Cedric didn't know what to say. How had Roger known he would even be in the kitchens? He opened his mouth to ask, but Loki merely winked, disappearing with a loud crack. Cedric dazedly got ready for bed and was asleep seconds after his head touched the pillow.

* * *

The next day news of Roger's departure spread through the school. Cedric found himself being asked questions over and over about his friend. He hadn't seen Oliver all day and had heard nothing new about Roger. The Weasley twins had looked uncomfortable for their part. Avoiding passing any members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team if they could. Cedric allowed himself to feel for them, after all, it hadn't been their fault really. They were only doing their jobs.

It was after a particularly unpleasant Potions lesson that it happened. The continuous questioning finally getting to him.

'What's happened to your boyfriend then?'

Cedric's insides boiled as he turned to face Leo Winter, a particularly vicious Slytherin player in the seventh year. A boy who also happened to have a hold over him, for something he'd stupidly done in the past.

'He's not my boyfriend.' Cedric said angrily.

'Oh I forgot.' Winter smirked, 'you Scots stick together.'

'Watch your mouth.' Cedric spat, clutching his wand tighter.

'Careful now or you might end up the same way as your precious Roger. Lying on your stomach with a broken back. Only good for one thing.'

Cedric lunged at the older boy, forgetting his wand, wanting only to cause the other pain. He was thrown roughly against the wall, an arm pressing down across his throat.

'Don't ever touch me, you filthy freak of nature. Unless you want the world to know what you really are Huffle_puff_. How you used to beg, do anything I suggested.'

All the fight left Cedric's body as soon as it had come. Leo had always been stronger than him. He should have known it would end up like this. He bit his lip, determined not to break down in front of his tormentor.

'Just you remember last time… your little fall…' The Slytherin released him, stalking off to leave him alone and trembling in the shadowy corridor.


	4. Empty Fortune

**Empty Fortune**

Cedric hadn't shown up for dinner. Oliver found himself checking the door each time someone new entered, hoping it would be the Hufflepuff. But each time he was denied. A tiny niggling voice started up in the back of his head, taunting him. Making his already tortured conscience feel even more guilt. Until he was absolutely convinced that it was his fault the young Seeker was not amongst them. Cedric obviously couldn't face seeing him. After all, he had told him that he never wanted to see the younger boy again. He swallowed his pumpkin juice with difficulty.

He did love Cedric, so why had he been so horrible? The grey-eyed boy had definitely seemed truly sorry about what had happened. He knew the Hufflepuff never lied… but he had also believed that Cedric would never cheat on him. Then again, had he really cheated? Would he have gone all the way with Roger? Somehow, deep inside, he knew that the answer was no. And he also knew that Cedric needed him. He finished his dinner quickly. Mind made up to find the other boy and to help him. Anyway he could.

He made his way to the Hufflepuff common room, knocking on the portrait door loudly. A somewhat startled third year answered.

'I need to see Diggory.'

'He… he's not here.' The girl answered. 'We haven't seen him since this morning. We thought maybe he'd gone to see Roger in London.'

Oliver nodded. 'Thank-you.'

He walked away, not convinced that Cedric had gone to London. Maybe if it had been at the weekend. But not midweek.

He checked the library, the top of the astronomy tower, down at the Quidditch field and by the lake. But he didn't find Cedric anywhere. The sky was starting to darken by the time he went back to the castle.

'Find your beloved Huffle_puff_?'

Oliver span to face the owner of the voice. His eyes flashed dangerously. 'What have you done?'

Leonarto stepped out of the shadows, a sneer on his coldly handsome face. 'I did nothing. Now why would you assume I did?'

'Because you're sadistic and cruel. And if you've hurt him, I will kill you.'

'Oh don't worry; I haven't touched your precious Cedric. Wouldn't touch damaged goods anyway. I'm surprised you can stand to be near him, let alone inside him. I last saw your plaything in the Potions corridor, at the end of lessons.' Leo sauntered away, leaving an extremely angry Oliver behind him.

The Gryffindor ran his hands through his hair in despair. Where could Cedric be? He stormed up to the common room, cornering George Weasley, dragging the wiry redhead away from Katie Bell.

'Hey! Watch it Oliver.' George protested, rubbing his arm. 'What's wrong?' His expression changed as he saw the look in Wood's eyes. 'What's happened? Are you okay?'

'I can't find Cedric. Nobody has seen him since last lesson. Not even the Hufflepuffs.'

'Oh,' George fell silent for a moment. 'Maybe he's gone to see Roger?'

Oliver shook his head. 'No they wouldn't let him. Not midweek. Something has happened. I just know it.'

George chewed his lip. 'I know you care about him, but have you even considered that he might just want some space? I mean, you told him you didn't want to see him again. Maybe that works both ways…' He trailed off as Fred approached.

'Couldn't help but hear that last bit.' His twin announced, pulling a battered old bit of parchment from his back pocket. 'Have to say George, that's about the worst bit of advice you've ever given. I saw Cedric earlier he didn't look good. Upset would be an understatement, and people like that are best not left alone.'

Oliver felt the blood drain from his face.

'But Ced is sensible, he'd never do anything stupid would he!' George put in, shooting a look at Fred and nodding towards Oliver.

'Course he wouldn't.' Fred agreed hurriedly. He glanced at the parchment and Oliver frowned, wondering what a shabby old bit of paper could possibly do to help.

'He's in the forest.' Fred stated. 'Right near the centre too.'

'Centaur territory.' George agreed head now bent over the parchment too. 'You best fly above the tree line. Look for the lightning struck tree and the little cave filled glades.'

Oliver was already on his way to the broom shed.

* * *

Oliver had landed a short distance from the blackened tree. Continuing on foot to the hollow George had mentioned. He trod lightly, trying not to disturb the stifling hush, that was common this deed in the forest. He'd heard stories about vampires and werewolves. That even the trees moved. He saw a black shadow pass through the trees on his left and paused. A thestral flitted from shadow to shadow and was gone. Oliver's fingers tightened on his Cleansweep, reassured by its sturdiness he headed forward.

He soon came to the hollow and had barely set foot in it when he spotted Cedric. The younger boy was curled up on the floor, fast asleep. His outdoor cloak tucked tightly around him, and beside him, lying down but completely alert, was a centaur. He stared at Oliver, watching the Gryffindor approach with icy-blue eyes.

'You are the one that causes him this heartache.' The centaur stated, eyes glittering in the watery moonlight.

'Is he alright?' Oliver avoided the centaur's cool gaze, choosing instead to watch Cedric's sleeping face.

'He is still a foal and easily wearied by pain and insecurity.'

Oliver sighed, knowing the reasons for Cedric's state and the part he'd played. 'How do you know so much?'

'We talk, he and I.' the centaur raised his eyes to the heavens. 'This one I have watched for a long time. I am his guide, for my part. Though… I cannot change the fates.'

Oliver frowned. He had never known such a creature before. And had had no idea that Cedric was in contact with a centaur.

'I… I didn't know.'

The centaur smiled slightly. 'No you didn't.' he stood, careful not to wake Cedric. 'Tell me, do you still love the boy?'

Oliver was taken off guard by the blunt question, but felt compelled to answer. 'Yes I do. With all my heart.' He bit his lip. 'But-'

'Love should have no hesitation or conditions.' The centaur said quietly. 'You love him, and he you. There is nothing more than this, and if it is less then you deceive yourself, for it is not love.'

Oliver shook his head, confused by the centaur's words. 'I do love him. I need to make this right.'

'You only need tell him.' The centaur moved away, still gazing at the heavens. 'But do it now, do it soon. His star has already faded.'

'What do you mean?'

The centaur walked slowly over to Cedric, stooping down to trail his fingers through the unkempt hair. 'I mean his star has gone out.' His voice lowered and he stared at Oliver, eyes full of sadness much deeper than a human could ever feel. 'He has few years left in this world. The heavens have called him on.'

'No. That can't be right.' Oliver felt cold as if a cloud had covered his heart.

The centaur shook his head, moonlight catching his white-blond hair briefly. 'The planets, the stars, they are never wrong. I only hope, that perhaps this once, they have been misread.' The centaur turned, walking away across the glade. 'Goodbye, Oliver Wood.'

Oliver started, wondering how the centaur knew his name but the question died on his lips as Cedric shifted in his sleep.

'Firenze?' Beautiful grey eyes opened, looking round sleepily.

Oliver's heart stopped as Cedric's gaze came to rest on him.

'Oli?' Cedric shifted to sit up, hugging his knees to his chest. 'Where… where did Firenze go?'

'He, um, he left.' Oliver moved from foot to foot. 'I need to tell you something.'

Cedric looked at the ground, unsure of what was to come, wondering why Oliver was here. How had the older boy even found him?

'I was worried. I looked everywhere I could think of.' Oliver sat beside the Seeker. 'I saw Winter and of course I thought the worse. I accused him of hurting you. I was so panicked. I though maybe he'd hurt you again. Then Fred told me he'd seen you headed this way. I had to find you.' He gently tilted Cedric's face up, looking into those endless silver eyes. 'I was wrong. I do want to be with you. I love you and I don't work when we're apart.'

Cedric's eyes filled with tears. He'd hoped to hear those words for so long. 'Ol… I'm sorry… for everything.'

'Sssh.' Oliver pressed his lips gently to Cedric's, feeling the younger boy melt against him. His hands slipped round Cedric's slim waist, pulling the Hufflepuff into his body. 'You're freezing.' Oliver pulled away, concern flooding his warm brown eyes.

'I'm fine.' Cedric smiled at him.

'Hmm. I think I should get you beside a blazing fire, warm you up a bit.'

Cedric laughed at that. Eyes glittering. 'I bet you should.'

Oliver shook his head, laughing softly. He pulled Cedric to his feet. 'Come on, I'll fly us back. We'll find somewhere to go.'

Cedric smiled again and Oliver knew that this was right. This was how it was meant to be and he never wanted to lose it. He caught a glimpse of white through the trees; Firenze turned tail and melted into the shadows. Oliver frowned, remembering the centaur's words. Everything he'd said about Cedric. He glanced up at the stars and shivered. Hoping that they had, this time, been read wrongly.


End file.
